Xavier's Preschool for Gifted Toddlers
by KnightsOfFandom
Summary: "Now why should I say I'm sorry? I'm only three and I already built this awesome suit with these lasers and missiles and I can fly and and and…"


Xavier's Preschool For Gifted Toddlers

*Just for reference for when Professor Xavier addresses the students , Iron Man's real name is Tony Stark, Captain America's name is Steve Rogers, Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker, Hulk's name is Bruce Banner, Wolverine's name is Logan, Quicksilver's name is Pietro Maximoff, and Thor's real name is Thor. Disclaimer: Marvel owns the rights to all the superheroes and characters in this story.

"Well here goes another day of working with my 'unique' students" Professor Xavier (to be known as Professor X from here on out) thought to himself. Professor X was a young man in his late twenties and was in charge of the school. "These kids are going to make my hair fall out" he said as he combed his hair before walking out of his office towards the classroom.

He reached the door and let out a sigh, as he could clearly hear his students from inside the classroom due to amount of noise coming from inside. After a short pause, he opened the door, and there they were sitting in the middle of the room.

The preschool class consisted of children with ages ranging from one to three years old. The oldest members of the class were Hulk, Iron Man, and Wolverine who were all age three. Quicksilver, Spider-Man, and Captain America were all two. The youngest of the class was Thor, who just turned one a few days ago. The class looked over to Professor X as he walked over to talk to sixteen year old Jean Grey who was volunteering her time to help the Professor with his class.

"Where have you been professor? You're fifteen minutes late and I can't handle these kids all by myself." Jean said to the professor.

"Jean, you have telepathy, so you can easily stop them and make them sit still by using your powers should they give you any trouble" the professor said right back.

"But I'm still trying to get a handle on my powers; you were supposed to be helping me with control but I've yet to learn anything from you" she said.

"That's because I'm also teaching the kids about their powers as well. Think of helping me with them as a way to train your patience" joked the professor.

Jean was about to respond, but she sensed something on the desk had moved. She looked over to the box of cookies she brought the class for snack time. As she examined the box, she noticed that a large amount of cookies were gone.

"Quicksilver, did you take cookies before snack time?" she asked. Quicksilver tried to respond, but was unable to speak.

"What's wrong Quicksilver?" she asked walking closer to the group.

"He can't speak miss, he has a mouth full of cookies" replied Captain America. Although only two years old, the Captain was quite the polite and well-spoken child who always followed the rules.

"Don't be a tattletale Captain Stupid, he had cookies for all of us" shouted Iron Man

Professor X walked and leaned in close to the group. "Pietro, you know those cookies were for later, and Tony we've talked about manners before, please apologize to Steve for calling him a name" he said.

"Now why should I say I'm sorry? I'm only three and I already built this awesome suit with these lasers and missiles and I can fly and and and…" Iron Man went on. "Watch this" he said as he raised his arm and shot a missile at the wall, destroying it completely. "See? How awesome was that? And all you have is a dorky shield" he said as he looked at the Captain.

The loud noise and destruction of the wall scared Thor and made him start to cry. "Wahhhh" cried Thor. He was very frightened and out of his fear his powers started to cause lightning and thunder to start up. His cries became louder and the thunder and lightning became more violent.

"Shhh" said the professor as he picked up Thor in an attempt to calm him down. Within a few moments, the professor managed to calm Thor down. "All better now Thor?" he asked. With Thor now calm the professor pulled up a chair and sat in front of the group to discuss today's lesson. "Okay class, today we learn more about using our powers" he said to the group.

"Me first, me first I want to show you what I can do professor" cried out Spider-Man as he waved his hand in the air hoping for Professor X to call on him.

"Yes Peter, show the class what you can do" the professor said as he signaled Peter to display his power.

"Okay, watch this" Peter said as he shot a web from his wrist and began to swing around the classroom. "Look at me, I'm like Tarzan in the jungle!" shouted Spider-Man.

Wolverine leaned close to Iron Man and said "Hey bub, watch this". Just as he finished his sentence, Wolverine stood up drew out his metal claws, and slashed Spider-Man's web. With the web cut, Spider-Man began to fall. Before he could hit the ground, Jean used her telekinesis to stop him and gently place him on the ground.

"Aw come on why'd you do that?" Iron Man asked. "Yeah it would've been funny to see bug boy fall" added Wolverine.

Professor X stood up, "That is it, Tony, Logan, time out this instance!" He put the two in separate corners of the room away from the class. He then walked back to the rest of the group. "Peter are you okay?" he asked. "Yes professor, I'll be fine" Spider-Man replied. Good, now lets get back to our lesson.

Just as he sat down, a loud bang shocked the room. "Hulk hungry, Hulk want snack time NOW!" shouted the Hulk as he pounded the floor with his fists.

"No Bruce, snack time isn't for another thirty minutes" Professor X replied.

"Hulk don't care, Hulk want snack time now" he said as he continued to punch the floor. The rest of the class started to chant "Snack time, snack time, snack time".

"Maybe we should just give them what they want" suggested Jean.

The professor let out a long sigh. "Fine, let them have their snack time. It's not like there is anything more important to teach them anyway. I mean, it's not like they are the future protectors of earth or anything"

Class came to an end, and the professor was back in his office thinking about the day's events. "The Xavier Preschool For Gifted Toddlers" he said to himself. "What the hell was I thinking?".


End file.
